


Never Enough

by bottomoftheheap



Series: the musical series [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Musicals, supportive sweet pea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomoftheheap/pseuds/bottomoftheheap
Summary: in which the reader has a big performance coming up and sweet pea is their biggest fan (kevin keller being their second biggest) (don’t let him know though)





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> i love a good songfic and even tho it’s not technically a songfic it does have a song in it and i am a sucker for musicals and i’m currently obsessed with the greatest showman so here’s this !!!
> 
> can u tell i was a wannabe theather kid ??? ;)
> 
> (expect a fangs/reader based on a song from the greatest showman also *eye emoji*)

You stood in the music room, alone, after hours at the high school. Normally Josie would be here, but she was a good friend of yours and agreed to give up a few days a week to let you practice. She knew this meant a lot to you.

The drama club was holding a showcase for whoever wanted to participate. Now, you weren’t necessarily an active member, normally taking small parts that needed filling here and there. Not that you weren’t talented, because you definitely were. You were an amazing singer. Your closest friends had told you, in secret, that you were even better than Josie, which was hard for you to believe. Everyone knew Josie was the star of Riverdale. You never felt like you could compete.

That’s beside the point, though. Your real problem was stage fright. It was hard enough for you to sing in front of your friends, but a whole audience of people? Absolutely not.

But you had been roped into performing by Kevin, who was basically king of the drama club. He praised you constantly, trying to butter you up so you’d give in and finally perform for an audience.

“Seriously, (Y/N), that voice of yours NEEDS to be heard.” Kevin would tell you, making you roll your eyes. He would swat at your hand in return. “I’m serious! You have a gift people would die for, and it’s time you used it. Imagine, standing in the middle of the stage, in a beautiful dress, spotlight shining right on you. It’d be amazing.”

The thought alone made you want to throw up. But you couldn’t help imagine it yourself. What if you could get over your stage fright? That would be the way to do it.

“Fine, Kevin, God!” You finally told him one day at lunch, “I’ll do it.”

Kevin grinned and practically yelled out in excitement. “I can see it now..” He started, but you had tuned him out.

  
So there you were, in the music room, music playing from the small amp. You had sang the song a million times, perfecting your facial expressions and movements. You knew there was no reason to do that, you would end up just going with what you were feeling, but it helped you focus.

You were at the climax of the song when you heard a knock at the door. The sound startled you, and you dropped the mic to the floor, causing a small amount of feedback from the impact.

You whipped around, a dark blush spreading across your face. In the doorway stood your boyfriend, Sweet Pea, in his signature Serpent jacket and dark denim jeans. There was a tiny smirk on his face.

“Well, Princess, don’t let me stop you.” Sweet Pea pulled up a chair and crossed his arms as he sat. He stared up at you expectantly, and you rolled your eyes at him.

“Pea, you know I can’t sing in front of you. You make me too nervous.” You let out a small laugh, but you both knew you weren’t joking.

You hadn’t been dating Sweet Pea for long, just a couple months, since he transferred to Riverdale High. The minute you saw him, though, you just knew. He was the one for you.

He took a little convincing, for obvious reasons, the main reason being that you were from the Northside. It helped that you were the first person to greet him and his friends at the door, bright smile on your face and a helping hand for anyone who needed it. He admired that. He admired the fact that you would go out of your way to help someone like him, or even his friends, when so many of your peers were constantly looking down on him. He could tell you were different, and he learned that fact pretty quickly, warming up to you faster than you had imagined he would.

There were still some things you didn’t open up to each other about just yet, which is why he was totally fine with you not wanting to sing in front of just him.

“I know, baby. I’m just teasing you.” Sweet Pea chuckled, reaching toward you and tugging at the cardigan you were wearing. You sighed and turned toward him, letting him tug at you until you were in his arms. He pressed his face against your chest as he pulled you into a tight hug. You played with the strands of hair that formed his signature curl.

“So, how is it going? Do you feel like you’re ready?” Sweet Pea asked, breaking the silence. He didn’t move, his face still pressed against your chest as he heard your heart rate pick up.

“Honestly? I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.” You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down. You had the song down pat, and it sounded pretty damn good, if you did say so yourself. “It sounds fine, I know all the words and everything, it’s just... all those people, Pea. My family, specifically family my mom has invited from all over just to come see me,” You rolled your eyes at that, “my friends, YOUR friends, complete strangers.”

He moved his face to look up at you and you gave him a shy smile, “You,” you finished, at barely a whisper.

Sweet Pea moved your hands from his hair to hold them tightly in his own, sitting up to look at you. “(Y/F/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N), you are one of the most amazing girls I’ve ever known. And the fact that I feel that way after only a few months of knowing you just proves it even more.” He gave both of your hands a tight squeeze before continuing, “And even though I haven’t heard you sing yet, I know you’re going to blow all of those people away. Including me. In fact, rumor has it that you give Josie a good run for her money.” He shot you a cheeky wink and you couldn’t help but giggle in return.

“You have blown me away since the first day I met you, and I know that’s not going to stop any time soon. You are damn talented and I know you’re gonna do great.” He finished, placing a kiss on each of your hands.

You slipped your hands out of his grip to place them on either side of his face. “Thank you so much, Pea. That made me feel much better. You really live up to your name.” You gave him a soft kiss and he happily returned it, pulling you closer.

When you pulled away, he stood up, throwing an arm over your shoulder. “Let’s go get a milkshake, and I’ll give you a ride home.”

“Sounds good to me, Pea.”

——————-*

The next few days were hectic as you were getting ready for your performance. School was a breeze, thankfully, but after school rehearsals ran long every night. There was so much to be done, and Kevin didn’t let anyone forget it.

Luckily, you were the last person to perform, ending the show with a bang, as Kevin would constantly remind you. Which meant you had plenty of time to talk yourself up every night before running your performance.

The night before the final dress rehearsal, Kevin cornered you in the green room. “So, (Y/N), what are you planning on wearing for this performance?” He asked it with a mischievous glint in his eye, like your answer wouldn’t matter because he had something else planned for you.

“Um,” You started, flashing him a confused look, “I was just planning on wearing a little black dress or something simple.”

Kevin grinned, like that was exactly what he was expecting to hear, and shook his head. “Tsk. That just won’t do.” He extended his hand to you, and you took it, cautiously. He pulled you up from the couch you were sitting on and led you back to an unused dressing room.

“Okay, so. I know you wanted to go for something simple, and while I respect that, I think I have a dress for you that would be perfect for you.” Kevin told you, resting his hand on the doorknob to the dressing room. “I want you to keep an open mind about this.”

That sentence made you more nervous than you probably should have been, so you only nodded, letting Kevin know you trusted him.

The grin on his face grew wider, which honestly seemed impossible, as he eagerly threw open the dressing room door.

Your jaw dropped when you saw what was behind the door. “Oh my god, Kevin.” You took a couple steps forward, reaching for the soft fabric of the dress that hung on a mannequin. “This is gorgeous.”

“I know!” Kevin clapped his hands with enthusiasm, “I was shopping around town and found this at a discount prom store!”

“You bought this? For me?” You asked incredulously.

“Of course I did, (Y/N)!” Kevin puts his hands on your shoulders, turning you to face him, “I meant it when I said it was your time to shine!”

Your eyes almost teared up as you pulled your friend in for a hug. “Thank you Kevin,” You sighed out as you pulled away from him, “For all of this.”

“Of course,” Kevin gave you an incredibly kind smile and patted you on the back, “Let’s get you in this thing!”

———————*

You paced back and forth in your dressing room the night of the performance, snug in a robe and chewing on your thumbnail. You hummed the song you were going to perform to yourself, double and triple checking you had all the words down.

Your pacing was interrupted as someone knocked on the door. “Come in!” You called out, returning to your pacing.

The door opened to reveal Sweet Pea and Toni, both of them holding a bouquet of flowers. A sweet smile grew on your face as Sweet Pea stepped closer to you, holding the bouquet out to you.

“Aw, Sweet Pea, that’s so thoughtful of you. Thank you.” You beamed up at him.

He shrugged, his face turning a light shade of pink, “I heard that people are supposed to bring flowers to things like this.”

“You heard right,” You giggled, “And.. are these actual sweet pea flowers?”

Sweet Pea turned even a darker shade of pink, “Um, I just figured you’d like them, since, you know...” He stuttered out, but you just giggled again, standing on your tip toes to kiss him.

“Thank you, I love them.” You set them down on your vanity, before turning around to admire the bouquet Toni was holding.

“Fangs?” You pointed at the flowers.

“Fangs.” She nodded, and you both laughed. “We just wanted to say break a leg.”

“What the hell Toni, why would you say that?” Sweet Pea scowled down at her, which caused you and Toni to dissolve into a fit of more giggles.

“No, Sweet Pea, that’s what you say to wish someone good luck in the theatre.” Toni explained, rolling her eyes at him.

“Oh,” Sweet Pea uttered, under his breath. “Well, in that case, break both legs! And maybe an arm.” He joked, before pulling you in for a tight hug.

“I believe in you,” He whispered into your ear, then pulling back and gripping you by the shoulders, “You’ve got this. Knock ‘em dead.”

He gave you one more kiss and then another on the top of your head before excusing himself and Toni from your dressing room.

You took a few seconds to take a deep breath, then sat down at your vanity to get started on your makeup and hair.

You had plenty of time, being the last one on, and man, were you thankful for that.

———————*

Once your hair and makeup was done, it was almost time for you to go on. There were only a couple acts left.

You could hear Fangs’s voice ringing out over the speaker system. He had opted to perform a number from Grease, unsurprisingly.

While you listened to Fangs, you studied the dress on the mannequin in front of you. You had made sure to keep it hidden while people came in to visit you. It was a secret you wanted to keep to yourself before telling it to a room full of people. You slipped into it with ease, being careful of your hair, and studying yourself in the full length mirror that hung on the wall.

The dress made you look like Cinderella. It hung off your shoulders, cinching at the waist and then flowing down to the floor. The fabric was a soft but beautiful shade of blue. You couldn’t stop staring at yourself while you tied the crown of flowers that Kevin insisted you wear into your hair.

There was a soft knock at your door just moments after you finished your final touches. The person on the other side didn’t wait for an answer and slowly opened the door.

“Are we decent?” You heard Kevin’s voice and you smiled softly, turning toward him. He was covering his eyes with his hands, an excited grin on his face.

“I’m more than decent.” You murmured breathlessly, running your hand over the unbelievably soft fabric of your dress for what had to be the hundredth time.

Kevin dropped the hand from his face and instantly let out a gasp. “You look like an honest to God princess.” He sounded just as breathless as you were.

“Thank you so much for this, Kevin.” You couldn’t help pulling him in for another big hug, “I think I’m really ready to do this.”

“Good!” Kevin pulled away and took your hands in his, “Because it’s time. It’s time for you to shine.”

You only nodded, hiking up your dress a little to follow him out the door, making your way backstage.

“Also, I made sure Sweet Pea was in the first row for you. I thought maybe it would help your nerves.” Kevin muttered to you, leading you to the edge of the stage.

You knew he was only trying to help, but you weren’t quite sure that was going to be the case here.

——————-*

Turns out it definitely wasn’t the case. At least not at first. The more you thought about facing the audience, especially Sweet Pea, your heart began to race faster and faster. It almost felt like it was tripping over itself.

You attempted to contain yourself while Veronica and Archie finished up the duet they were singing. You were taking deep breaths, trying not to hyperventilate. Veronica and Archie took their bows and made their way backstage, Archie giving you a thumbs up and Veronica giving you a kiss on the cheek for luck.

“And for our final act,” You heard Kevin over the loudspeaker, “We have the dazzling, exquisite, and oh-so-captivating (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) performing Never Enough, from The Greatest Showman.”

Geez, Kevin, did you lay it on thick enough?

You carefully stepped onto the darkened stage, finding your mark with ease as the people in the audience clapped politely. You even heard a couple whistles, no doubt coming from Sweet Pea.

The first few notes of the song began to play as you positioned yourself in front of the mic. The spotlight faded in on you, lighting up the first few rows of the auditorium. You immediately found Sweet Pea’s eyes, relishing in the expression on his face. His dark eyes were now wide and bright, taking in every inch of you. His mouth was agape, as if he had never seen something so beautiful in his life. And truth was, he hadn’t.

You were still feeling a little timid. But surprisingly, seeing Sweet Pea’s face washed most of your anxiety away. You began to sing softly, looking away from Sweet Pea to look out at the audience, toward the back of the room.

_“I’m trying to hold my breath,_  
_let it stay this way,_  
_can’t let this moment end.”_

Your voice was shaky at first, heart still racing. You moved your gaze back to Sweet Pea as you sang the next line, a little louder and a little more confident.

_“You set off a dream with me,_  
_getting louder now,_  
_can you hear it echoing?”_

Sweet Pea was awestruck. Toni leaned over to say something to him, most likely something about how good you were, but he didn’t hear it. He couldn’t hear or even see anything except you.

_“Take my hand,_  
_will you share this with me?_  
_‘Cause darling, without you...”_

You held your hand out toward the crowd, still locking eyes with Sweet Pea. You moved your hand to your chest as you started into the chorus, turning your attention back to the audience.

_“All the shine of a thousand spotlights,_  
_all the stars we steal from the night sky_  
_will never be enough,_  
_never be enough,”_

Your eyes were shut tight now, losing yourself in the music, the melody flowing through your body.

_“Towers of gold are still too little,_  
_these hands could hold the world but it’ll_  
_never be enough_  
_never be enough_  
_for me.”_

Sweet Pea could have sworn he actually felt his heart swell as the music began to do the same. He had never heard something as sweet as your voice as it soared through the auditorium.

_“Never, never_  
_never, never_  
_never, for me_  
_for me_  
_never enough_  
_never enough_  
_never enough_  
_for me_  
_for me_  
_for me”_

You started the chorus again, finally feeling like you were in your element. Your passion began to show, your chest rising and falling with every strong note that poured from your mouth.

Your heart started to race yet again as you neared the end of the song, preparing for your last big note. You found yourself gripping your dress tightly, trying to keep your voice calm.

You looked out into the audience again, opening your eyes for the first time in quite a minute. Your eyes landed on Sweet Pea yet again, and relief poured over you. He had an endearing little grin on his face, nodding at you, silently letting you know that you had this. You could do it.

_“Never enough_  
_never, never_  
_never enough_  
_never, never_  
_never enough_  
_for me_  
_for me...”_

Here it was. Your big moment. You took a deep breath and let the last big note come directly from your heart.

_“For me.”_

The room was silent as the music stopped suddenly. You let out a breath, leaning into the mic one last time.

_“For me.”_

You finished softly, almost breathlessly. The last few seconds of music finished and you looked out at the audience. You smoothed out your dress nervously, waiting for a reaction.

Sweet Pea was the first one up, clapping wildly, whooping and hollering, and suddenly the entire audience followed suit.

A standing ovation. Holy shit.

Your lips spread into a giant grin as tears began to well up in your eyes. You felt your face flush as you stepped away from the mic to curtsy.

You looked out over the crowd, at all the adoring faces, when suddenly you realized Sweet Pea was gone. You frantically looked around for him, before you saw him rushing out from backstage.

“Sweet Pea, what-“ You started to say, but you were cut off by him grabbing you fiercely and crashing his lips to yours.

You were taken aback at first, but quickly moved your hands to rest at the back of his neck, losing yourself in the kiss. The crowd grew louder, and you heard your friends and all of the Serpents whistling and cheering.

When Sweet Pea finally pulled away from you, he brought his hands up to cup your face. “Jesus Christ, (Y/N), what the fuck, that was fantastic.”

You blushed extremely hard at that, a tear falling down your face. “You really think so?”

Sweet Pea just laughed, his heart full of joy for you. He wiped your tear away before pulling you close to him, facing the audience.

“This is my GIRLFRIEND!” He yelled proudly, for everyone to hear, pointing his finger at you.

You beamed up at him, shaking your head and giggling. Your heart was melting by the second.

“Thank you, Sweet Pea,” You murmured up at him, only loud enough for him to hear, “You’re the one that really gave me the confidence to do this.”

“Anytime, Princess,” Sweet Pea looked down at you and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I’m your biggest fan.”

 

 

here is the [dress](http://www.uniondresses.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/F/a/Fairy-Ball-Gown-Off-The-Shoulder-Blue-Organza-Wedding-Prom-Dress-Corset-Back.jpg) i imagined in case u guys wanted to know !!! i’m not great @ descriptions soooo


End file.
